happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petunia
Name: Petunia Gender: Female Animal: Skunk Episode: 41 TV Count: 1 Kill Count: (TBA) Deaths: 36 (31 from Episodes, 3 from Smoochies, 1 from Kringles, 1 from False Alarm Bonus Cartoon) First Appearance: House Warming First Death: House Warming (debatable) First Victim: None Voice Actress: Dana Belben, Ellen Connell Petunia is one of the main character in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A blue skunk with a white arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle shaped marking on her back and white lines on her long tail who always wears a pink flower on top of her head and a pine scent car air freshener or deodorizer around her neck to cover up her skunk smell (even though it says on the website that she bathes many times a day). Many fans regarded her as slightly older than Giggles on the internet episodes. She likes to play with doll strollers with her dolls and making tea parties. While Giggles is childlike, Petunia acts more mature for her age. Petunia is often seen in the series with Giggles. They appear to be best friends and they run a lemonade stand together. In the Internet series, they were almost identical in personality. However, whilst Giggles has appeared and died more in the series than Petunia, Petunia's deaths are the most gruesome in the series (such as having her face on a burger grill by Flippy, being flattened by Cro-Marmot, being turned into a bloody mush by a sink, having her organs ripped out by bed springs, and having her bottom half skinned, then being ripped to pieces and consumed by a demon in "Read em and Weap.") Many fans reffered to her death in "Read em and weep" as one of the worst death in the show because of how awful it was. She is also reffered to as one of the most unfortunate characters in the show because of this. Like Giggles, her head is usually involved in her deaths. Petunia is also the only main character of the series who has not directly caused the death of any of the other characters so far. The creators have given her an obsessive compulsive disorder. More specifically, she is a "neat freak". She takes showers five times a day as it reveals in the "Collect Them All" section, and if things are either dirty, or out of their proper place, she starts to hyperventilate. She will do anything to clean it up again. In the T.V. episode "Wishy Washy" she got incredibly filthy and was unable to clean herself, so she went crazy (her face almost looked like Flippy's) and killed herself with a potato peeler, trying to get clean. This was to separate her personality further from Giggles, but they are still best friends. Petunia, like Giggles, has been used as damsel in distress on some episodes, which is evident in "Gems the Breaks", "Who's the Flame", "Dunce Upon a Time", "Read 'em and Weep", and "House Warming". Her name and species are somewhat a parody of the character Flower from the Disney movie, Bambi. Whenever Petunia has too much to drink, she'll have to go to the bathroom really badly, as seen in "Happy Trails" and "Wingin' It". (In "Happy Trails", she culminates in wetting herself just before her death) It could be that she may be diuretic (a bladder problem). She's also a Girl Scout just like Giggles as seen in "Read 'em and Weep". Also Petunia has the record of being a victim in most episodes she is in. Petunia Episodes Starring Roles *House Warming *Pitchin' Impossible *Stayin' Alive *Hide and Seek *Happy Trails *Flippin' Burgers *Eyes Cold Lemonade *Keepin' it Reel *Hello Dolly! *From A to Zoo *I Got You Under My Skin Featuring Roles *Meat Me for Lunch *Snow What? That's What! *Class Act *I Get a Trick Out of You *Remains to be Seen *Blind Date *Ski Patrol *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Ipso Fatso *Who's to Flame? *Take a Hike *Dunce Upon a Time *A Change of Heart *A Hole Lotta Love *See What Develops *Home Is Where the Hurt Is *Wipe Out! *Wingin' It *Read 'em and Weep *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode Appearance Roles *You're Bakin' Me Crazy *Stealing the Spotlight *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *From Hero to Eternity *Doggone It *As You Wish *Gems the Breaks *Mime to Five *Aw, Shucks! *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Double Whammy Occupations and Careers #Fry Cook - Flippin' Burgers #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner - Eyes Cold Lemonade, Gem The Breaks #Lighting Store Owner - As You Wish! #Gold-Spinner Slave Princess - Dunce Upon a Time #Waitress - A Change of Heart #Fairground Kiosk Owner - Aw, Shucks! #Girl Scout - Read 'em and Weep #Papergirl - False Alarm Episode Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #House Warming: Burnt then stomped and crushed by Handy's cleats. Leaving her as a burnt skeleton. However, at the end, it's hinted she survived despite most injuries to the abdomen. #Pitchin' Impossible: Head split apart by the carnival stand roof by The Mole, then is crushed by a runaway Ferris wheel. #Stayin' Alive: Electrocuted by an electric fence. #Hide and Seek: Fell into and impaled on a pit of spikes then Flippy handed her a grenade causing her to explode. #Snow What? That's What!: Flattened by Cro-Marmot while she was lying on the ground making a snow angel. #Happy Trails: Body impaled on stick shift of school bus and lumpy changes gears cutting through her body (possibly idol-induced). #Flippin' Burgers: Face smacked into a frying grill and burnt to death by Flippy. #Eyes Cold Lemonade: Head crushed by a lemonade sign. Her eye comes out, and is cut in half and squeezed like a lemon by Giggles. #Class Act: Arm burned.Dies in a explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Flippy throws her head into the popcorn machine, which cooks her brain and causes it to 'pop' like popcorn. #Hello Dolly!: Some of her organs (like her heart) impaled from her body by her mattress springs (idol-induced). #Remains to be Seen: Killed in the truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Blind Date: The mole bumps into the car she's in with disco bear pushing the car off the cliff. #From A to Zoo: Hit with glass shards, hit in the eye with a tranqualizer dart, fell into a snake exhibit, and eaten by a snake. Lumpy freed her to see that she had already started to have been digested. #Petunia Summer Smoochie Swim: A rubber bath tub falls down into the room. Petunia takes out a rubber duckie, puts it in the water, when bubbles suddenly appear. A huge shark(possibly bronze whaler) burst out, and eaten her into half and thrashed her body to the wall like a ragdoll. The shark sinks and the rubber duckie remains untouched. #Petunia Summer Smoochie Spin: Petunia gets a pinwheel. It spins as the wind blows. Suddenly, the wind blows so hard that her face is thrashed by the pinwheel. The wind stopped and her face is gone. #Petunia Summer Smoochie Sprinkle: A hose appears. She uses the hose to water a flower and pops up. She started giggling, when suddenly the water runs out. The water in her hose is blocked. Causing it to expand and crushes her into the viewers screen. Her body is crushed into a bloody mush. #Kringle Feast: Passes out from a gas leak. Lumpy lights a match, causing a gigantic explosion which wipes out the forest and, of course, kills all in the house. #Ski Patrol: Lumpy accidentally flipped the ski lift lever, which caused the ski lift to zoom out of control, flung her off the seat, smacked towards the cliffside, head partially decapitated and then the ski pole impales on her tail. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Her neck is broken when rollercoaster cart comes off the tracks. #From Hero to Eternity: Trapped in a snowball and sliced in half by Splendid's laser along with Toothy. #Doggone It: Killed by squid. #Wishy Washy: Lost her mind and killed herself psychotically with a potato peeler, trying to get clean. She laughed sadistically and died. #Who's to Flame? While talking on the phone, her tail caught on fire when leaning on a hot stove and flew up in flames. Back impaled by Toothy's axe. #As You Wish!: Coins mutilated her body then impaled on the edge of Sniffles' rocket along with Pop then her head got smashed by a magic lamp. #Take a Hike: Poisoned by drinking toxic water, then impaled by rocky cliffs. #Dunce Upon a Time: Hair yanked off and head broke by Giggles. #Gems the Breaks: Burned by Splendid's laser eyes, and then killed by his vomit along with Giggles. #A Hole Lotta Love: Sliced in half by a driller's fin. #See What Develops: Accidentally disemboweled by Splendid, then she crashed. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Electrocuted in the showers with the blue and pink pipes attached. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Sucked her whole body in by the lavatory sink. #Double Whammy: Crushed by Flippy while attempting his landing position. #Read 'em and Weep: Gets her bottom half skinned, ripped to pieces and consumed by the demonically-possessed Cub. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm: While ridding her bike, she is ran over by Nutty chasing after Lifty and Shifty for a new gaming console. Her chopped-up intestines are played as Tetris pieces. Seen on Comics #Big Bubble: Lumpy inflates a bubble so big that exploits, killing himself, Cuddles and Petunia. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Kringle Bells: Kicked in the face by a menacing reindeer. #Mime to Five: She fainted when she saw Sniffles dead. #Wipe Out: Covered in sand by Cro-Marmot's surfboard along with Giggles. Lips stuck on ice, then pulled off along with Giggles. Trivia *Petunia and Russell are the only Happy Tree Friends with real human names. *Petunia was the first character to eat the remains of another character. She ate Shifty in "Meat Me for Lunch" but didn't realize it. *She is the first character ever to deliberately commit suicide. *Even though Petunia and Giggles don't have hair, Petunia was seen with a very long French braid of blonde hair in Dunce Upon a Time and their fur reacts as their hair curled up in curlers. *Her worst death (possibly the worst in the series) was in the episode "Wingin it." *Her favorite color is purple. *She is the character who most of the times serves as the first victim of other characters. She is the first victim of Handy (debatable), The Mole, Cro-Marmot, Giggles, and Toothy. Also, she is the first victim of the reindeer. *She also made many uncredited cameos in some episodes.